Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-1}{5z} - \dfrac{7}{5z}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-1 - (7)}{5z}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-8}{5z}$